Total Drama Fashion Company
by fictionman1
Summary: A combination of "Company Retreat" and "Phobia Factor"


Total Drama Fashion Company

_**By: Christopher T. Henderson**_

**Ted- Last time on Total Drama Fashion Company, our employees played a little game of capture the flag, but it was the most boring game of capture the flag I've ever seen, eventually poor Hibbert got captured, leaving him without a marshmallow, stay tuned for the most dramatic episode yet of Total, Drama, Fashion Company!**

**(Theme song by Fire and Ice)**

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind, you asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous. I want to live close to the sun, well pack your bags cause I've ready won, everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day, cause I wanna be famous, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. (whistles) I wanna be, I wanna be famous. (guitar strum)**

**(the employees are sitting around the fire in the conference room)**

**Lulu- Was that a chicken?**

**True- No, it wasn't a chicken?**

**Lulu- Good, I am afraid of chicken?**

**Oscar- Snakes give me the creeps.**

**(Lulu went into the mailroom for a confessional)**

**Lulu- Next thing I know everyone is having this big share time to by the fire, True admitted she's afraid of spiders, even Ryan admitted he's afraid of sumo wresters.**

**Ryan- So Jimmy, what's your biggest fear?**

**Jimmy- Celine Dion music store standees.**

**Ryan- Excuse me.**

**Lulu- I love Celine Dion, what's a standee?**

**Ryan- That cardboard cut out they have at music stores.**

**Jimmy- That thing just seems so real and life-like.**

**(True went into the mailroom for a confessional)**

**True- Poor Jimmy, he's still really cute though, I wonder if he likes me the same way I like him.**

**Mr. Madigan- I'm afraid of mimes, like a lot, what about you Amanda?**

**Amanda- Bad hair cuts, now Coral, it's your turn.**

**Coral- I'm not afraid of anything.**

**Amanda- You must be afraid of something.**

**Coral- Nothing.**

**Ryan- Hey Coral, do you want some jelly?**

**(Ryan held up a plate of green jelly)**

**Coral- No, I mean no thanks.**

**Amanda- What's your problem?**

**Coral- I just don't like green jelly ok.**

**(the next day)**

**Ted- Good morning employees, for today's challenge you will face your worst fears, Ryan, it's sumo time!**

**(Ryan did a spit take)**

**Ted- True, I have lots of spiders ready to meet you.**

**Lulu- How did he know those were your worst fears?**

**True- Because we told them, last night at the fire.**

**Lulu- They were listening to us.**

**Amanda- It's a reality show, they're always listening to us.**

**Lulu- That's eavesdropping, is it?**

**(Lulu went into the mailroom for a confessional)**

**Lulu- I can't believe they just invaded our privacy like that, that is so rude, if I ever win the million dollars, I'm suing the show, you hear me.**

**(first challenge)**

**(True has to sit in a tub full of spiders)**

**Jimmy- It's all right if you can't do it.**

**True- I'll do it.**

**(True sat in the tub and the front row got pone point)**

**(next challenge)**

**(Oscar has to pet a snake)**

**Amanda- It's the smallest snake in the world, just pet it.**

**(Oscar pet the snake and the back row got a point)**

**(next challenge)**

**(Lulu has to sit in a pin with a chicken)**

**Lulu- I can't, I can't do it, sorry.**

**(next challenge)**

**(Amanda has to wear a bad wig for the rest of the fifteen minutes)**

**Amanda- Oh my gosh, it's hideous.**

**Coral- Oh you poor thing, here, have a mint.**

**(Coral feed Amanda a mint)**

**(next challenge)**

**(Jimmy has to hug a Celine Dion music store standee)**

**Ryan- Dude, she's made of cardboard, get your head in the game!**

**True- It's ok if you can't do it.**

**Jimmy- I'll do it.**

**(Jimmy hugged the Celine Dion music store standee and the front row got a point)**

**(next challenge)**

**(Mr. Madigan has to scare away a mime)**

**Amanda- I'm just curious, why do you hate mimes so much?**

**Mr. Madigan- Well, my mom took me to the fair one day and I got lost, then I tuned around and saw this man with a white face and black lips mimicking me, pretending to be me, it was awful.**

**(Mr. Madigan turned around and saw a mime and then hid under his desk)**

**(next challenge)**

**(Ryan has to face a sum wrestler)**

**(Ryan then hid under Mr. Madigan's desk)**

**Mr. Madigan- Get your own desk.**

**(Mr. Madigan went into the mailroom for a confession)**

**Mr. Madigan- True's friend Ryan can be so annoying sometimes, why is he in this competition, he doesn't even work here, or does he?**

**Amanda- Hey look, my fifteen minute are up, I can take this wig off now,**

**(Amanda ripped her wig off and the back row got a point, and then she looked in the mirror)**

**Amanda- Oh my gosh, I forgot how cute I am.**

**Ted- Look at that, the scores are tied, two to two.**

**Mr. Madigan- So we both win?**

**Ted- Not quiet, there's still one more challenge left.**

**Coral- Who is it, it can't be me, I didn't.**

**Ted- Remember, this is a reality show, we're always watching you, and your reactions.**

**Lulu- I knew it, it is eavesdropping.**

**(flashback)**

**Coral- No thanks.**

**Coral- I just don't like green jelly ok.**

**(next challenge)**

**(Coral has to go into a tub of green jelly)**

**Lulu- You're afraid of jelly.**

**Coral- Just the green kind, it's all warm and looks like snot.**

**Ted- Remember, if you can complete this challenge, you win.**

**Ryan- Yeah, go for it, it's all warm and snot like.**

**Coral- I can't.**

**Mr. Madigan, Amanda, and Oscar- Coral!**

**Ted- The back row wins, I'll see you all tonight at the fire.**

**(Amanda went into the mailroom for a confession)**

**Amanda- I can't believe Coral did that, I'm so voting her off.**

**Ted- Employees, I have three marshmallows on my plate, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you must go down the Elevator of Shame and ride in the Taxi Cab of Losers and can never ever come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to, Oscar.**

**(Ted threw Oscar a marshmallow)**

**Ted- Mr. Madigan.**

**(Ted threw Mr. Madigan a marshmallow)**

**Ted- I only have one marshmallow on my plate, and the final marshmallow of the night goes to…**

**(dramatic pause)**

**Ted- Amanda.**

**(Ted threw Amanda a marshmallow)**

**Amanda- Yes, I win, goodbye Coral.**

**Coral- Fine, who needs the lame TV show anyway, by the way, remember your old assistant, Abigail Barns?**

**Amanda- Yeah.**

**Coral- I'm her sister, and the mints I kept giving you were loaded with caffeine, if you have too much caffeine you don't sleep, and then you go mad, that's what you get for firing my sister, goodbye.**

**(Coral left)**

**(Amanda went into the mailroom for a confession)**

**Amanda- I can't believe she did that, I'm glad she got voted off, when I win the million dollar, I'm going to buy this company and fire Oscar, Lulu, Jimmy, and especially True.**

**Ted- That was some episode, see you next week for another exciting episode of Total, Drama, Fashion Company!**


End file.
